La Servante écarlate (Fan Fiction)
by DahliaTellier
Summary: Fin alternative. Defred(June) se rend chez une famille qui l'accueillera avant son départ illégal vers le Canada. Elle rêve de liberté mais réussira-t-elle à l'atteindre?


Je suis à l'arrière du fourgon. Cela doit faire un peu plus de 20 minutes que nous roulons. Le silence persiste. Les deux hommes que Nick dit associer au Mayday ne font que me lancer des regards méfiants lorsque j'ose laisser sortir un soupir ou un toussotement de trop. Je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir. De la peur? De la joie? De la nervosité? Il faudrait que je sache où on m'emmène pour le savoir. J'aurais pu le demander aux hommes mais à voir leur attitude aussi fermée à mon égard, je n'en ai guère envie. Aussi, j'aime mieux attendre le plus longtemps possible avant d'avoir ma réponse car cela me plaît de penser que Nick a jouer un aussi grand rôle dans mon évasion. Nick. Vais-je le revoir? Sinon, va-t-il me manquer? Je ne pense pas. Nos moments d'intimités n'étaient pas le fruit d'un amour commun ou d'un attachement quelconque. C'est horrible à avouer mais, pour moi, Nick n'était qu'un échappatoire. Je l'utilisais malgré les nombreux risques qui s'offraient à nous. Comment m'en vouloir? J'ai été utilisé, moi aussi. Par tous les hommes, qu'ils soient mon Commandant ou un autre. Pour eux, la femme que j'étais alors dans les bras de Nick n'existait pas. J'étais une machine à enfanter, un utérus sur deux pattes. J'étais également la solution qui assurerait un avenir à notre république. Ce rôle ne me flatte pourtant point.

L'arrêt brusque du véhicule dans lequel je me trouve me sort de mes pensées. Je regarde dehors. Nous sommes dans une rue résidentielle mais je ne pourrais dire laquelle. Est-ce simplement un arrêt banal avant de m'envoyer en Colonies ou est-ce que Nick m'a bien dit la vérité et je me trouve dans la rue de la famille qui m'accueillera avant mon immigration? Un des hommes. le chauffeur, me pointe une des maisons : « Ils t'attendent, vous n'avez qu'à sonner. Mon travail est fait. Je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire bonne chance. » Je tente de lui demander qui sont ces «Ils» qui m'attendent mais il m'interrompt : « Ne posez pas trop de questions. Allez-y, sortez. C'est la chance de votre vie. » Je sors et le fourgon reprend sa route. Je prends le temps d'observer la maison que l'homme m'a pointé. Rien à voir avec la demeure splendide mais sans vie du commandant, Celle-ci me rappelle plutôt où je vivais avec Luke; un foyer petit mais chaleureux. Cette impression rassurante en tête, je me décide à sonner. Une dame m'ouvre, Elle m'apparaît être dans la mi-trentaine. Elle est jolie. Son mari est derrière elle, m'évitant du regard. Il ne semble pas me vouloir chez lui. Je comprends. Ce que ce couple accepte de faire est d'une grande générosité certes mais aussi d'un immense danger. La dame m'accueille : « Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous appeler? Peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore fait de choix. Ce n'est pas grave, on ne part que dans 1 semaine, vous avez amplement le temps. » Je lui réponds : « Choisis quoi? » Elle semble surprise : « Les deux hommes ne vous ont donc rien dit? Il devait pourtant le faire. À votre arrivée au Canada, vous ne pourrez reprendre votre prénom d'avant pour des questions de sécurité. On n'est jamais trop prudent, non? » J'acquiesce. Cette tache me dérange un peu. Mon prénom de naissance était tout ce qui me rattachait à ma vie antérieure. Je n'ai pas envie de m'appeler Catherine, Marie ou Louise. Je veux me retrouver moi, June. La femme reprend : « Vous devez être épuisée. Je vais vous chercher des vêtements pour la nuit. Laissez votre robe sur la commode, je m'en occuperais demain. » Je repense à ce que Moira m'a raconté. Elle va brûler ma robe, je le sais.

Il est deux heures du matin. Je peux le savoir grâce au cadran posé sur la table de chevet. Je suis dans une chambre à la décoration assez minimaliste. Elle ne semble pas souvent servir. Les vêtements que la femme m'a donnés sont ceux des éconofemmes. Les enfiler me procure un drôle de sentiment. Je ne suis plus une Servante désormais.

Il est encore plus tard dans la nuit. Je voudrais dormir mais trop d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Le Canada. J'y suis jamais allée. Comment vais-je me débrouiller? Y a-t-il une autre famille qui m'hébergera le temps que je sache où me diriger? Je demanderais à Carol demain. Ah oui, la femme se nomme Carol. Définitivement pas un prénom que j'envisageais m'attribuer. J'y ai réfléchi en me douchant tout à l'heure et mon choix s'est arrêté sur Wendy, comme l'actrice du feuilleton préférer à Luke. Luke. Voilà une pensée sur laquelle je souhaite m'endormir.

Nous sommes une semaine plus tard. C'est le jour J, le jour de mon départ. Je ne suis pas triste mais je commençais à apprécier ma routine ici. Je déjeunais à table avec Carol et son mari Tom, qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Sa femme, par contre, est un vrai moulin à paroles. Normalement, cela m'épuiserait mais après avoir vécu avec un droit de parole restreint pendant une période de temps, on apprécie n'importe quelle conversation, aussi interminable soit-elle.

Pendant ces sept jours, je m'adonnais également à une activité qui m'avait tant manqué : la lecture. Tom, grand amateur, a caché certains exemplaires de ses ouvrages favoris sous les lattes du plancher, au salon. Je crois en avoir lu cinq. Je ne m'efforçais même pas à tout comprendre parfaitement. Le simple fait de tourner les pages, de parcourir les lignes librement me procurait un sentiment de liberté inexplicable. Durant mes heures de lectures, je pensais souvent à la Servante qui a surement maintenant pris ma place chez le Commandant. Lire le mot «Foi» sur un coussin lui procure-t-elle aussi ce sentiment?

Carol cogne à ma porte : « Je ne vous dérange pas? » Je lui assure le contraire. «Parfait. Tom est dans la voiture. Nous sommes prêts à partir. » Je descends au rez-de-chaussée avec elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je crois. J'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien se passer mais je ne peux pas.

Un sac de voyage bleu foncé m'attend dans la voiture. Je consulte son contenu : quelques vêtements chauds, une montre et un livre, tous rangés dans des sacs en plastiques respectifs. Je tente de refuser le livre mais Carol insiste. Elle dit que c'est de la part de Tom. Je peine à y croire.

La route est longue. Nous roulons depuis trois heures. Comme mon trajet dans le fourgon, le silence prend toute la place. Carol semble trop anxieuse pour parler et disons que Tom et moi, nous ne sommes pas le duo de prédilection pour ce qui est de se lancer dans une discussion animée. Comme de fait, je me suis donc mit à réfléchir sur ce qui m'attend. Luke a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir lui aussi? A-t-il parcouru cette même route? Est-il au Canada? Je sais que Mayday envoie aussi certains membres en Angleterre. Peu importe, qu'il soit ici, là-bas ou là-haut, il sera toujours avec moi d'une certaine façon.

Tom se stationne. Nous sommes dans un stationnement vide qui donne sur une étendue d'eau. Carol m'a dit qu'il faudra nager un peu, jusqu'à temps que je vois une forêt. Rendu là, mon chemin sera tumultueux et difficile mais en moins de deux heures j'attendrais le Canada. Je suis prête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Carol me regarde, elle semble se demander si me faire une accolade serait déplacé. Je m'avance à sa place pour lui indiquer que non. Je fais un sourire à Tom qui m'en fait un en retour. Il est évidemment forcé mais je l'apprécie quand même. Je les regarde une dernière fois et leur tourne ensuite le dos pour me diriger vers le quai où je sauterai alors à l'eau. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire cela, un coup de feu me fait sursauter. Ça ne peut pas être eux. Pas maintenant, pas rendu aussi proche du but. Est-ce que je suis capable de retenir mon souffle le temps qu'ils partent? Inutile, ils savent que je suis ici. Les mensonges de Carol sur mon existence n'ont pas suffi, ces hommes ne sont pas dupes. Je décide de sauter quand même. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Je nage, je nage aussi rapidement que mon corps le permet. Je les entends approcher. J'ai peur. Voilà, c'est cela que je ressens. Depuis le début, la peur m'envahit au plus profond de moi, malgré mes tentatives de refoulement.

Je sens une balle m'atteindre à l'épaule. Je crie. Une deuxième. Je ne peux plus avancer. Mon corps n'en peut plus. Je pense à Luke, je pense à Moira, je pense au Commandant, je pense à Nick, je pense à Deglen, je pense à la Servante qui me remplace. Finalement, l'image de ma fille me vient en tête. Je lui dis de m'excuser, de m'excuser d'avoir tenté de l'oublier tant son souvenir était dur à supporter. Je lui dis que je l'aime et que j'aurais tentée l'impossible pour la retrouver.

À cette dernière pensée, je me laisse couler.

Création produite dans le cadre du programme Arts, lettres et communication du Collège de Maisonneuve

1547 mots


End file.
